Downpour
by localsportsteam
Summary: Ariel lives through her second rainstorm, with less lives on the line. Fluff.


Eric couldn't help but laugh, but then again, he was taking any chance to do so. With mountains of papers to read and sign and delegate, he had been cooped up in his office all day, working. Ariel had understood, and insisted she had some exploring to do on her own. She promised to stay near the castle, and Eric promised they'd leave it after dinner.

After a while, reading became exhausting, and he found himself reading the same line over again. After a while, reading became exhausting, and he found himself reading the same line over again. After a while, reading became exhausting, and he found himself reading the same line over again. So, he needed to take a break, and stare at something new. His office had a sizable window overlooking the ocean, and Eric leaned out to breathe in the salty air. Sun hit the back of his neck, and it was such a welcome sensation.

Staring out at the sea, he saw boats dotting the water, waves folding over gently, and one former mermaid plunked down in the water, sitting perfectly still. He waited for her to move, kick, paddle, something, but she sat there, fully clothed, staring at something he wasn't able to trace. It would never cease to be incredible to him how much wonder she found in things he was complacent to. For all he knew, she could be staring a rock.

He hoped she'd turn around so he could wave to her, but she stayed and continued staring at the same spot. Eric tried to follow her gaze, but all he saw was sky and ocean. There were still boats, and maybe she was just looking at them. She had seen, and been on, many before, but her amazement of any object knew no bounds, and it was still likely.

…

The sky flushed darkly, and its color seemed to spread closer to her. Ariel stood up to get a closer look at it. There was a flash of light, and she couldn't place where exactly she had seen it before. It was fascinating, and growing ever closer.

The storm raced towards her, but as Ariel could not put a word to it, she could not put it out of her mind. She waded back into the water, hoping that stepping closer would allow her to understand exactly what she was facing. She cupped her hands together over her eyes and pursed her lips. It was dark, flashing, and fascinating. She'd wait until it got closer, and then see what happened.

It reached her quickly, and Ariel reached her arms out to feel the water spotting her. She knew this, this was rain! This was a – a…hm. She couldn't remember what it was called. She knew that that's what had been happening the night she rescued Eric, but he assured her they were seldom that bad. She couldn't wait to finally see one for herself!

The sun had been yanked out of the sky and the water came down harder, adding a familiar weight to her hair. She tipped her head back and let it all onto her face. The force increased quickly, and she had to close her eyes or else it would hurt.

She leapt back into the ocean (why not? She was already wet.) and pulled the water up with cupped hands, flinging it over her head. She created her own rain and laughed until a clap of thunder exploded out of the storm. She felt it reverberate through her ribcage and a flash of adrenaline enticed her to stay. She sought this constantly, these flashes of fear that so quickly turned to ecstasy. It tested her bravery, it made her feel fearless.

…

Eric heard the first clap of thunder only moments before the rain poured into the ocean. The sound was so commonplace to him, it was like putting on a familiar record. He wasn't always cognizant of its presence, but he always enjoyed hearing the sound. It triggered the reminder that his sweetheart was still outside, and he opened the window once more to make sure she had ducked inside.

He should have known that she wouldn't have. She was spinning the water and kicking at the growing waves. A big one rolled in and knocked her over, but she bounced back up almost immediately. She glanced up by sheer chance, and the two made eye contact. She bounced and excitedly waved him down.

Work could wait.

Eric pulled off his shoes at the door and ran down the beach, falling into the water himself. Ariel laughed when he sat up, spitting out water and shaking the salt from his hair.

"It's raining!" she yelled excitedly.

"It's pouring! Storming!"

"Pouring! Storming!" she loved new words, and ran over to Eric.

He picked her up and spun her around quickly. She stuck her hands out and tried to capture rain in her cupped palms, but it was flung out and quickly replaced with other beating rain. He put her down, and she ran off, dropping the graze her fingertips across the water's surface and standing back up.

She stretched out her arms and fell back, letting herself sink below. She broke the water seconds after, shaking her hair back and accepting the hand Eric offered out to her.

"It lightened up." She noticed, the drops coming less frequently.

"The storm's over."

"It was a real rain." Ariel beamed, tipping back into the water and finding comfort sitting cross-legged.

Eric nodded, flopping down next to her. "Something extraordinary."

 **Review, please!**


End file.
